Beyond the River
by Tandrele
Summary: William Chase has never understood the strange dreams he's had all his life or why a bunch of strangers are suddenly interested in his birthmark... AU. spoilers for Clockwork Princess and MI characters.


_**Disclaimer: Sorry readers but I am not Cassandra Clare so, sadly, the Infernal Devices do NOT belong to me. **_

"_Will rose slowly to his feet. He could not believe he was doing what he was doing, but it was clear that he was, clear as the silver rim around the black of Jem's eyes. "If there is a life after this one," he said, "let me meet you in it, James Carstairs."_

"_There will be other lives." Jem held his hand out, and for a moment, they clasped hands, as they had done during their _parabatai _ritual, reaching across twin rings of fire to interlace their fingers with each other. "The world is a wheel," he said. "When we rise or fall, we do it together."_

_Will tightened his grip on Jem's hand, which felt thin as twigs in his. "Well, then," he said, through a tight throat, "since you say there will be another life for me, let us both pray I do not make as colossal a mess of it as I have this one."_

_~Clockwork Princess by Cassandra Clare_

Chapter One: A Life After

O

_He was wielding a sword that shone like a falling star…and the great beast reared up and struck out with its mighty claws…_

The boy with curly brown hair shifted restlessly in his bed as he dreamed.

_He fell, his shining sword ripped from him and laying yards away but suddenly another person was there…a boy ,like him, but with silver hair the color of the moon…and the beast claws were slashing directly at him…_

The boy jerked awake, his violet blue eyes opening with a gasp as he looked wildly around before realizing where he was. The door to his room opened allowing the hall light to spill into the darkened area and chase away the shadows, a woman in her late forties with graying blond hair and concerned blue eyes peered in at him, her robe wrapped securely around her, "Will? Are you alright, dear? I heard you thrashing about while I was getting some water." Will, who still hadn't completely shaken off the fear and adrenalin of his dream, hugged himself before saying, "I…had another one of those dreams Mama Lizzy."

Mama Lizzy looked even more concerned as Will hadn't had one of these in a while. She entered the room and sat beside the thirteen year-old wrapping an arm around him, "Was it that monster again?"

Will shook his head, "No…it wasn't the blue monster it was a different one. It was black and it had these gigantic claws and…" he trailed off realizing how stupid it sounded.

"And what?" Mama Lizzy gently prodded while carding a hand through the boy's hair soothingly.

"Never mind, it's just a stupid dream."

"It's not stupid if it frightened you William. Besides your doctor said that it's important for you to discuss them so we can find their cause."

The boy sighed and looked into his foster mother's concerned eyes before mumbling, "I was fighting it."

"What?"

"I was fighting it." Will repeated, a tad louder, "But I was losing, and my glowing sword got knocked from my hand but another boy saved me. He had silver hair."

Mama Lizzy nodded contemplating, "Is this the same boy from your other dreams?"

Will shrugged, "I'm not sure, the boy had black hair in those dreams. It's hard to make out his face sometimes…but I know him and I know he's my friend…I can't explain it."

Mama Lizzy smiled and gave him a kiss on the head, "No need to worry dear, there just dreams. Tomorrow you have your weekly appointment with Miss Anna, so she'll be able to help more. Try to get some rest okay?"

Will nodded as she left the room but as the door closed once more shrouding the boy in shadows he knew that he wasn't going to sleep another wink. Instead he laid back and stared at the ceiling dwelling on the boy with silver-black hair.

O

Dr. Anabel Blake hadn't known what she was getting into when she first met the charming brown haired and blue eyed William Chase. She had first been introduced to the boy when he was nine by his newest (and hopefully last) foster mother Elizabeth Jackson or 'Mama Lizzy' as she was called by her kids. Her first impression had been a boy with a sharp wit and the will to use it. She could still remember that day:

_Flashback_

_Dr. Blake watched with an air of professional interest as Miss Jackson led her newest patient into the office, she walked in first her cheeks flushed red from the cold March wind while a boy of nine walked behind her arms crossed and his long brown curls obscuring his face from view as he glared at the floor. _

_Uncooperative; her mind supplied, he's been through this before and doesn't want to do it again. _

"_Hello Miss Jackson, my name is Dr. Anabel Blake and it's a pleasure to meet you." She said shaking Miss Jackson's hand and smiling, "And is this my future patient?" she added looking at the boy. _

_Miss Jackson gave a nod, "Yes, this is William Chase but he prefers Will. Social Services said that it was required he see a psychiatrist due to his troubles sleeping." _

"_I see." Dr. Blake sat behind her desk while gesturing for the two to take a seat, as they did she smiled at Will, "Hello there, Will. May I call you Will?" _

"_No you may not." The boy raised his head and glared at her and for a moment she was taken aback by the unusual coloring of his violet blue eyes. _

"_And why not Mr. Chase?" she kept her voice calm and reassuring but this just seemed to annoy the boy more as his scowl deepened. _

"_I've been through this routine before, _doctor." _He sneered the title, "And I've learned that all you people are good for are being creepy stalkers and sticking your noses where they do not belong." _

_Defensive; her mind categorized, from fear? Or something else? She examined the boy's tightly clenched fists, crossed arms and the coldness of his striking eyes. A shield or a wall built to contain his other feelings. _

"_Alright then, then let's not be doctor and patient." She walked out from behind her desk and got eye level with the boy before holding out her hand to shake, "Hello Mr. Chase my name is Anabel Blake but you may call Miss Anna and I would like to be your friend if you'll let me." _

"_I won't," he said with a speculating gaze, "But…I can't stop you from irritating me enough while you try." He shook her hand once._

_End flashback_

She shook her head with a fond smile, true to his observation she had indeed irritated him until he had finally declared one afternoon, "Fine I'll be your friend just enough with the bra talking!" It wasn't long after that when she began to truly care for the boy with the vivid dreams. It was a mystery as to what caused them considering Social services knew next to nothing about Will's parents or why they abandoned him when he was five. Abuse was suspected but the only strange thing the medical examiner had found was what seemed to be a birthmark over his heart but to Anna it had always resembled an ancient rune you might've seen in a fantasy novel.

She glanced up as Will bounded into the room, his energy always seem to light up whoever's presence he was in. He burned brightly…like a star.

"…Miss Anna?" Will's voice filtered through her thought process and she glanced up into his mischievous eyes. She cleared her throat and tried to look professional, "Sorry, lost in thought. How are you Will?"

He snorted, "Lost in thought? Right. Struck speechless by my amazingly good looks? Very possible. Me? I'm perfectly well, thank you."

Anna rolled her eyes, "Alright you cheeky brat, park your butt in a chair and start talking."

Will gave her a grin but did as she asked.

"I had another dream last night," he began immediately, "It's the first one in a while but I've been starting to…remember things that I shouldn't know during the daytime too."

Anna leaned forward, "Things like what?"

"Things about…monsters…and how to kill them."

"Okay, anything else that seems to be related?"

"Well," he hesitated before laying a hand directly over his birthmark, "I feel as if I'm missing something."

"Missing what, Will?" Anna prodded gently sensing his distress.

"The other part of myself."

O

_**Okie dokie. So…this idea just came to me while I finished up Clockwork Princess. Now, William Chase will not be exactly like William Herondale. My Will is different in some aspects mostly because I suck at writing banter. Jem and Tessa will be introduced soon, no worries. Yes, this is set after the epilogue of Clockwork Princess and no it is not a slash fic. Also this is a test run, I like constructive reviews and I'm not totally happy with how my writing is with this fic so it is possible it may be rewritten in the future…**_

_**I love reviews.**_

_**Love to all my readers,**_

_**Tandy**_


End file.
